Le rêve d'une nuit
by sachiko02
Summary: Que fait sasuke Uchiwa devant le coup de foudre. Allez savoir. UA OOC


Les perso ne sont malheureusement pas de moi.

Mon premier One shot.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, merci.

Le rêve d'une nuit

Lorsqu'on passe une nuit auprès d'un inconnu, le jour du mariage de son frère, n'essaye t'on pas de garde des souvenirs de cette nuit ? Mais Sasuke le digne héritier du clan Uchiwa ne se souvenait de rien. La famille Uchiwa est une des plus grande famille de la région, elle possède le plus grand nombre d'entreprise et leur fils Itachi Uchiwa venait de se marier à une certaine Tenten, la fille d'un des associe de la famille.

Sasuke se souvenait du regard triste des futurs époux. Il savait qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas mais un Uchiwa doit honorer sa famille quoi q'il en coûte.

Apres le mariage, il y avait eu une grande réception en l'honneur de cette union. Sasuke se souvenait vaguement du jeune blond qu'il avait croisé à la cérémonie, on lui avait dit que c'était un ami de la mariée. Il n'avait pas cherché à mieux le connaître sur le moment, mais il savait que ses yeux d'un bleu limpide le captivaient plus que tous.

Il avait bu et encore bu, coupe de champagne sur coupe de champagne. Lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de boire il était servi. Adieu toute sa capacité à résonner, s'en pouvoir contrôler son corps, il s'était diriger droit vers ce blond qui l'obsède depuis le début de soirée.

Arrivée à sa hauteur il attrapa le bras du blond et le força à le regarder

« Toi et moi, il faut qu'on parle »

Pour toute réponse, il eu le droit d'avoir un fabuleux sourire de la part du blond. Il tituba vers une pièce toujours en tirant le jeune homme à sa suite. Arrivée dans une pièce de la maison Sasuke se retourna tant bien que mal vers le blond

« Que me voulez vous ? Monsieur Uchiwa ? »

« Ton…ton nom ? » bafouilla t-il

« Vous n'étiez pas oblige de m'amener jusqu'ici pour me demander mon nom »

« La ferme ! » hurla le brun

« Comme vous voudrez Monsieur … »

Le jeune homme n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de son compagnon de fortune lui dévorèrent les siennes. Après un échange tumultueux, Sasuke regarda le blond

« Ton nom ? » lui redemanda t-il

« Naruto »

Et Sasuke trouva que ce nom sonne très bien à ses oreilles et il reprit possession des lèvres de Naruto, puisque c'était son nom. Jamais le brun n'aurait pu imaginer que des lèvres pouvaient avoir un tel goût. La fraise ? Oui c'était ça, la bouche de Naruto avait un merveilleux goût de fraise. Il se rappelait aussi les mains de Naruto qui étaient passe sous son tee-shirt, qui avait caressé ses bouts de chaires durcis et ensuite… plus rien.

Il ne se rappelait strictement rien. Depuis s'être levé, il avait essayer de réunir des brides de souvenir mais son mal de tête l'empêcher de réfléchir correctement. Il décida d'abréger ses souffrances en évitant de trop penser. Il se prépara pour aller à une réunion avec son paternel et ses nouveaux associés. Apres avoir pris deux cachets d'aspirine, il prit la direction des bureaux de son père, son chauffeur le déposa devant l'entreprise Uchiwa.

« Je passe vous prendre à quelle heure M. Uchiwa »

« Je ne sais pas Lee, tout dépend du temps de la réunion, je t'appellerais si nécessaire »

« Oui monsieur »

Sasuke descendit de voiture et se dirigea vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, pris l'ascenseur et monta au 30ème étage. Arrivée à destination, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Il entra sans frapper

« Ah te voila enfin Sasuke, avance que je te présente »

« Oui père »

Sasuke s'avança dans le bureau et la il le vit, mais qu'est ce que Naruto fichait ici ? Et il fronça les sourcils, jusqu'à ce que son père reprenne la parole

« Monsieur Uzumaki, je vous présente mon fils Sasuke Uchiwa et c'est principalement avec lui que vous traiterez de nos futurs dossiers. Et Sasuke je te présente notre nouvel associe, M. Uzumaki Naruto, il est le président des entreprises Namizake. »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, il n'en revenait pas, la veille il s'était littéralement jeté dans les bras de son nouvel associe.

Lorsqu'il regarda Naruto, il tomba sur son éternel sourire, en se disant que les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.

Juste après la réunion, Sasuke essaya de s'esquiver, mais il fut interrompu par la voie de blond

« Ce soir à 20H00 au bar "le Kyuubi", il faut qu'on parle »

Sasuke aurait voulu refuse mais lorsqu'il se retourne il n'y avait plus personne.

PARLER ? Il voulait parler ? Mais de quoi et surtout pourquoi ? Ce qui c'était passe la veille, il fallait l'oublier, ils étaient tous deux des hommes bon sang et ça jamais son père ne l'accepterait. La journée passa trop vite au goût de Sasuke, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il avait décidé de ne pas se rendre au rendez vous. Mais au bout de 20 minutes à peine, il changea d'avis, s'habilla et parti en direction du bar.

En arrivant au bar, il avait su qu'il n'aurait pas du venir, car si c'était une plaisanterie elle était de très mauvais goût pensa Sasuke, un bar Gay ? Il devait faire demi tour, mais n'en n'eu pas le temps, car quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras.

« Tu es quand même venu ? » lui sourie le blond

« En faites j'allais… »

« Merci »

Et la Sasuke ne trouva rien à dire à part peut être un mot, désirable. Il désirait cet homme qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois hier ? Oui et alors ? Les sentiments qu'on éprouve ne se contrôle pas. Il suivit donc Naruto dans le bar et s'assirent sur une chaise au fond de la salle.

Ils commandèrent leur boisson et se fixèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke prenne la parole

« Que me voulais-tu ? »

« C'est tu ce qu'est le coup de foudre ? »

« Une vague notion, mais je n'y crois pas »

« Moi je pensais comme toi, mais lorsque je t'ai vu hier soir, j'ai pensez autrement, je crois que je suis amoureux de toi »

« Non impossible ! Hier c'était une erreur et tu le sais aussi bien que moi »

Sasuke avait presque hurlé les mots et se leva. Naruto l'attrapa par le bras pour la énième fois. Et il répliqua

« Je ne pense pas »

Et il pencha Sasuke pour lui attraper les lèvres goulûment, le baiser fut timide au début mais Naruto demanda l'accès avec sa langue à la bouche de Sasuke, qu'il ne lui refusa pas.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas, il embrassait un homme et il adorait ça, il senti les mains baladeuses du blond sur tous son corps, mais lorsqu'il sentit l'une d'elle sur son entre jambe, il recula

« Là tu es trop rapide, il va falloir attendre »

« Attendre ? Que veux tu dire par là ? » Questionna le blond

« Que c'es oui, je veux bien essayer avec toi, mais à deux condition ? »

« Lesquels Tenshi ? »

« Maintenant sa fait trois, de un ne m'appelle plus "mon ange", de deux pas un mot à mon père et de trois que c'est il passe hier soir exactement »

« Hier soir ? Après m'avoir embrasse tu tes endormis comme une masse et pur les deux autre condition sa sera avec plaisir Sasu »

Le brun regarda le blond avec un air féroce qui ne fait pas peur du tous et la minute qui suivit se retrouva dans les bras de son amour.

EPILOGUE :

Cela fait 3 ans que nos deux tourtereaux vivent le parfait amour et plus d'un an que le chef de la famille Uchiwa avait découvert leur relation. Contrairement à ce que Sasuke pensait, il l'avait très bien pris. Et très sérieusement il avait demande à quand le mariage, pour pouvoir rapprocher leurs entreprise. Ce qui avait fait rire le blond et surpris Sasuke.

Plus aucun nuage a l'horizon ou peut être que si. L'arrivée d'un roux, mais sa c'est une autre histoire.


End file.
